


Sit Back and Relax

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a little desperate to go down on Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back and Relax

Dean’s leg bounced up and down nervously. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Cas, who was a couple hundred pages deep into a book nearly as thick as a brick. He wasn’t paying a bit of attention to the movie playing on TV. Too many thoughts were swirling around in his head. Cas had been at a three-day teaching conference and got back the night before, but somehow those three days felt more like weeks. It was quiet without him there at the apartment. Sam had stopped by and hung out Friday night, but loneliness wasn’t the problem. The problem was how heightened Dean’s sex drive was. He felt like he was in a drought, and Cas being home was a dark cloud in the sky giving the hope of rain.

But it didn’t rain.

It didn’t rain the previous night when he got home, it didn’t rain that morning – Cas was all smiles and comfortable when they woke up, and now he was completely content nesting in the corner of the couch with his book. Dean kissed him that morning, thinking that Cas must have missed him so much and wanted him just as bad. He thought that they’d spend a little extra time in bed, but Cas was up and making breakfast before Dean could so much as grind against him.

Now it was just before lunch, and Dean was still wound tighter than he could remember ever being. He needed Cas. More than anything, he wanted to suck his dick. He’d been thinking about sucking Cas’s cock for over a week, but there was never a moment. His desperation felt embarrassing, but he wanted Cas in his mouth so bad.

Two pages of Cas’s book later, Dean had slowly pushed the coffee table away from the couch, making more room. Centimeter by centimeter, he slid the heavy coffee table further away, eyeing Cas to make sure he hadn’t noticed. Dean eyeballed the space, hoping it was enough. He stood and stretched as hard as he could, his shirt lifting up when his arms raised, showing off a sliver of his stomach. He cleared his throat. Then he cleared it again. Finally, Cas looked up from his book.

“Hey. What are you doing?” he asked. Cas stared at Dean, who smiled and rolled back and forth on his heels like he had a secret he was anxious to tell. “Dean, what are you doing?”  

“Maybe you should put our book down for a minute,” he suggested. “Or five.”

“What?”

“You should put your book down and sit back.”

“Did…did you move the table?”

“Maybe.” His eyes glistened with mischievousness. “Take off your pants.”

“ _What?”_ Cas blushed, putting his book on the arm of the couch. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. Take ‘em off.” Dean shoved the table back further with his leg while Cas pulled his pants down to his knees. Dean dropped down in front of him and ran his hands up Cas’s thighs.

“I don’t even know what to think right now. What are you –“

“Just…relax.”

Cas’s eyes lit up and he settled back into the couch and spread his thighs, letting Dean rest between them.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this all week,” Dean said.

“Really?” Cas asked with a laugh.

“Shut up.”

Dean smiled, his eyes dropping to Cas’s cock that was starting to get hard, perking up at this sudden prospect. His mouth watered, and he couldn’t get over the embarrassment for how needy he felt. He stroked Cas a few times, settling his forearms on Cas’s thighs. He lowered his head, kissing the tip of Cas’s cock before taking just the head into his mouth. A small moan of satisfaction came from Dean. Taking Cas’s length in his hand, Dean dropped his mouth over him, losing himself as he moved up and down Cas’s cock. He sucked and bobbed in an even rhythm. Dean’s own cock hardened, finding himself turned on by Cas’s gratified whispers. Cas’s hand ran through Dean’s hair, the other gripping the couch as his hips lifted and fell in time with Dean’s mouth. Dean knew what would push Cas over. He quickened his pace, rotating his head as he pulled up before plunging back down onto him, taking all of Cas into his mouth. Four passes like that brought Cas to the brink, the palm of his hand frantically hitting Dean’s shoulder, his ass nearly lifting off the couch as he came, Dean holding him in his mouth until he was spent.

Cas watched as Dean made a sprint across the apartment into the kitchen, where he heard Dean spit and rinse his mouth out in the sink. Dean came back over with a soda in hand. He smiled at the result of his handiwork. Cas was still trying to catch his breath, his hands on either side of him as if he was trying to maintain his balance on a beam.

“That was…thank you,” he said.

Dean laughed. “Thank you?”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.” He adjusted himself in his jeans. “Maybe later we could take this to the bedroom and, uh….”

“Why do you always wait until you’re so wound up to say something?” Cas laughed. “I was just reading. You could have pulled me into the bedroom any time."

Dean blushed and shrugged. "I didn't want to feel pushy. I just missed you while you were gone. And wanted you. Pretty bad."

"I think that was evident," Cas said with a smile. "Lose your pants.”

Dean’s face lit up. “Right now? Really?”

Cas nodded. “Really. Ask and you shall receive.” He stood up and stepped out of his jeans, leaving them on the floor. He followed Dean and slapped him on the ass, shutting their bedroom door behind them. 


End file.
